Bassa Sababa
"Bassa Sababa" is a song by Israeli singer Netta. It was released on February 1, 2019, as her second non-album single. It serves as the direct sequel to her smash-hit debut single and Eurovision winner song Toy. Lyrics Bam bam ba-sabim Mesiba bassim Bis mi wasabi Bassa sababa Bam bam ba-sabim Mesiba bassim Bis mi wasabi (Bassa sababa) (Bassa sababa) (Bassa sababa) Stop, call your mama Run, tell her I'm a rhino My killer girls are coming If you won't hide your gun I'm gonna eat you (I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm) Gonna beat you like a drum (I'm-I'm-I'm) Gonna chew you like some gum (I'm-I'm-I'm) Go and tell her who I am Baby, call your mom (Bam, bam, bam, ba, ba) Bam bam ba-sabim Mesiba bassim Bis mi wasabi Bassa sababa Bam bam ba-sabim Mesiba bassim Bis mi wasabi (Bassa sababa) (Bassa sababa) (Bassa sababa) Stop, hold the trigger World, my horn is bigger I win, I love my thicker figure I grew a thicker skin I'm gonna eat you (I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm) Gonna beat you like a drum (I'm-I'm-I'm) Gonna chew you like some gum (I'm-I'm-I'm) Go and tell her who I am Baby, call your mom (Bam, bam, bam, ba, ba) Bam bam ba-sabim Mesiba bassim Bis mi wasabi Bassa sababa Bam bam ba-sabim Mesiba bassim Bis mi wasabi (Bassa sababa) (Bassa sababa) (Bassa sababa) (Bassa sababa) Why It Sucks # The beat literally sounds like something straight out of a crappy video game. # Netta's voice is grating and her voice gets distorted a lot in the chorus. # The production is awful as the song consists of lots of MIDI-like beats and the drop is very dull and too frequent. # This song is literally a direct sequel to her debut song Toy, which is already one of the worst Eurovision songs of all time! # The music video is weird and creepy and consists of Netta, who is one-third-rhinoceros, one-third-computer programme and one-third-human, going after her fiance, who ran away from their wedding ceremony after realising that something is very wrong with the ceremony itself, the people attending it, the church where it is held in, the church's pastor and Netta herself. # For some reason, Ubisoft made a ''Just Dance 2020 ''routine and thought it's a good idea to have a god-awful unicorn dance stiff moves to the song, making her extremely nightmarish to look at! # Nonsensical Hebrew lyrics like "Bassa Sababa" (Bad things positively) and "Bis mi wasabi" (Gimme a bite of wasabi). Redeeming Qualities # At least this song is more tolerable than Toy. # The music video, while creepy and weird, is really creative due to the smooth aspect ratio change and special effects. Trivia * The music video, set in Kyiv in December 2018 (around Christmas time, hence the snowy surroundings, exceptionally rare in Israel except for the mountains and Jerusalem), was the most expensive music video from Israel. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Netta Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Israeli songs Category:Foreign Language songs